


To Absent Friends

by I_Skavinsky_Skavar



Series: While Steve Rogers was Gone [1]
Category: Captain America (2011)
Genre: Absent Characters, F/M, New Year's Eve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-24
Updated: 2012-02-24
Packaged: 2017-10-31 16:34:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/346189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Skavinsky_Skavar/pseuds/I_Skavinsky_Skavar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>New Year's Eve, 1966. Howard Stark meets up with his war buddies to ring in the new year, and pay tribute to those who couldn't be with them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Absent Friends

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this to another fic that I'm having trouble finishing. It's set in the same continuity as 'Last Ride of Howard Stark' and all my other Cap fics except for 1947.

**The Hamptons**

**New Year's Eve – 1966**

"Well, well." Said Stark with a patented Stark smirk as he extended his hand to greet his latest guests as revelers laughed, drank and chatted around him, hoping to catch his eye, "Glad you could make it."

Though he'd seen the Falsworth numerous times over the years, as well as the others at his private table, tonight was the first he'd seen them all at once in god-knew how long.

"My Lord James." Stark said and did a little theatric gesture of putting his hand to his chest, before shaking his hand. James Falsworth's hair had grown darker where it hadn't gone thin, winkles were above his brow, but he looked more dignified and as dashing as ever.

He then turned to Peggy, softly taking her hand into both of his. She wasn't what she used to be, but who was? Twenty-odd years and motherhood had left their mark on her figure. She wore cat eye glasses and her hair in a bun, streaks of gray had begun to appear in her hair and she had the same wrinkles as her husband.

But she was still Peggy Carter. She was still radiant and she still put on her red lipstick. She still intimidated Stark, and he still, in a small way, wished he'd once had her.

"Pegg."

"Howard."

"Did anyone else make it?" James asked.

"Everyone did, and they're way ahead of you at drinking my booze. Come on…"

"Where are the twins? What were their names?" asked Kitty Dugan while her husband was soaking his mustache in brandy in an attempt to drink some.

"Brian and Jackie. My brother Harrison's taken them with him to Spain." Peggy answered, "They were only too thrilled."

Around a table set in such a position to allow a certain distance and seclusion from the rest of the partygoers sat Stark's closest guests. They weren't the most important or most prominent, but they were the ones that mattered the most to him, he'd known them since he was a science maverick, heir to a orchard fortune he was squandering into a fledgling weapons company. Aside from the Falsworths and the Dugans, there were the Moritas, Jim and Judy, and the Jones', Prof. Gabe and Aisha. Howard Stark himself was absent at the moment.

"How's your own?" Peggy asked.

"Steve's a Freshman at Dartmouth." Dugan said with pride, setting his glass down.

"That's wonderful. What does he study?"

"History. He's taking R.O.T.C., too. He says he's thinking of following me into the 107th when he graduates."

"You must be very proud of him."

"Oh, we are." Kitty said, "But it's just that war in Vietnam, it worries me. I honestly hope he takes more liking to his lectures."

"I'd love whatever he does, but us Dugans always fight, kittens."

Just then, Stark returned with someone else in tow. It was a young woman, no older than twenty-four. She was tall, and had long, thick, wavy black hair, cat-like blue eyes accentuated by high cheekbones. She was wrapped in maroon silk, and every curvy inch of her screamed wild femininity. Every man at the table, though happily married, took notice, though they did a good job of pretending not to.

"There's someone I want you all to meet." He said, wrapping his arm under the smiling statuesque stunner's shoulders, "This is Maria Carbonell, Stark Studios' next star."

"Hello." She said with genuine sweetness, "Howard's been looking forward to introducing me you all."

Morita tapped the back of James's hand. The Englishman still knew his Morse code and could understand it even when not expecting it.

_'I Give It Six Weeks'_

James smiled. Stark made the introductions.

"This is Gabriel Jones, professor of political science at Colvell University in Manchester, and his wife Aisha. Counselor, soon to be Councilman Jim Morita and his wife Judy.  Tim Dugan and his wife Kitty, and finally, Lord James and Lady Margaret Falsworth, of Birmingham."

"Oh." Said Maria, impressed by all.

Maria joined them at the table. Things progressed as they would be expected to at a party at Howard Stark's. He often left to entertain someone, leaving Maria to fend for herself. Conversations were had and anecdotes were told. At ten minutes to midnight, Howard was back, having hurried to do so.

"Thought you'd forgotten about us." Said Morita.

"Perish the thought."

Stark motioned for a waiter who stood nearby, and he sprang to action, producing several clean champagne glasses and arranging them before every seat around the table, including the empty ones. He then started pouring from a decades old bottle of champagne. Maria felt puzzled.

"Howard, I don't understand. Who're those three glasses for? Is someone joining us?"

"No." Stark said, a touch morosely, "Those are for those who couldn't be with us tonight. Dum-Dum, I believe its your turn this year?"

Stark took his place, and Dugan began to speak.

"Maria, every man at this table, and Mrs. Falsworth, have known one another since the war. The year was nineteen forty-three, and we were all in the service, one way or the other. There were many others, of course, good men and women all, but there was those few of us who were the closest. There's types of bonds that can't be broken. Brother and brother, husband and wife…"

He stared livingly down at Kitty, and she smiled back.

"…But there's a bond as strong between soldiers. It's not stronger, or better, it's just different… special. These are the best people I know. These people are family.

"There used to be nine of us, now down to six. So, every time we're all together, we remember our fallen, because forever and always, no matter how far we've gone, no matter how we've changed or what we've done, they're still a part of who we are.

"We remember Steve Rogers, James Barnes and Jacques Dernier. Brothers and soldiers, Howling Commandos; never defeated, never forgotten.

"We love you."

In the short time she'd known him, Maria hadn't known Howard Stark to be as emotional as he seemed then. Dugan raised his glass and drank, and the others followed his example, and so did she.

The mood was soon elevated. They laughed and drank. The photographer took a picture of the group, and then they got up as it was nearly time to count down.


End file.
